IMPRINT
by Alex Bee
Summary: this is my first fan-fiction. hope you love more to be posted soon hopefully! i also have this story on my deviantart accoutnt--aprilshowers496 hope you love!


Hey guys, thanks so much for reading this! Seriously, like I'd marry you if i could for reading this. So Jake&Nessie, quite a couple. Some people think its kinda creepy that Jake imprinted on her and I was like...um...its not like he's completely in LOVE with her yet.. whatevers, you guys are super cool for loving Jacob&Renesmee just as much as I do. Please 'member to fave&review and all that cheese. loves

* * *

It was just another typical day in Forks, WA. I was at my grandfather's massive house in the deep parts of the forest. My boyfriend Jacob was here with me along with the rest of my family. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, and my mom, Bella were curled up on 2 other couches on the other side of the room talking. My dad, Edward and my Uncle Emmett were outside wresting. My uncle Jasper was on the computer in the same room. Grandpa Carlisle was in the kitchen reading with my grandma, Esme was cooking for Jacob and I. Though Jacob eats enough for four people with the whole werewolf (shapeshifter) thing.  
I don't like to eat human food that much. I prefer blood since I'm half-vampire, half-human. My whole family are vampires except for Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Renee, and Grandpa Phil. Charlie is engaged to Sue Clearwater, though. I'm Renesmee Cullen or Nessie for short. I'm the only one who goes to school or goes out in public for that matter besides Jacob.

Jake and I were watching TV in the living room. I was lounging across him, my head on his chest. I was trying to concentrate on the TV show but it was hard to do when his lips were in my hair and his hands tracing patterns on my back. I turned my head to press my lips once to his neck. "Thank you." He sighed. My fingers traced his eyes. "You're tired." I said not as a question but a statement. He half-smiled. "Yeah." He said quietly. "You need to sleep, not spend so much time with me." I said trying to hide the horror of that in my voice. He smiled, "I'm fine, Nessie." I frowned. "No Jake, your tired." He rolled his eyes.

Esme came in then. "Okay kids, dinner's ready." I got off Jacob so he could get up. Then I jumped on his back when he wasn't looking. He laughed as he ran us to the kitchen. Carlisle looked up from his book and chuckled, "You're going to break his back one day, Nessie." Jacob, Esme, and I laughed. I ruffled his hair, "Naw, he'd just heal in like five minutes." Jacob shrugged allowing that.  
I climbed off his back so we could sit down at the table. While Jacob ate he took on the traits of a vacuum cleaner. I just stared at him while he did. Finally he looked up with his mouth full, "What?" his question muffled from the food. "Nothing.." I mouthed and turned to my food.  
After we finished dinner I was helping Jacob with his work. My mom and I talked Jacob into taking some college classes online. It frustrated Jacob a lot but I could teach him more than his professors.

He was sitting on the computer chair and I stood behind him, my arms dangling of his shoulders, and my chin on the top of his head. I was reading what he was trying to write on his essay. And gently bringing him to write the correct things. Jacob was never great at schoolwork and he was getting really frustrated after a while.

He started to tremble and shake. I walked around the chair to sit on his lap and put my palm on his cheek "Calm Jacob, calm." I soothed him and waited for him to open his eyes and stop shaking. "Yeah, calm." I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck, I dug my face into his wide shoulder and he rubbed my back soothingly.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was leaning against Jacob on the couch and his arms were wrapped around me. Emmett came storming in cursing with my dad walking behind him fighting a smile. _What happened?_ I thought, knowing he could hear me. "I beat him." He mouthed, pointing at Emmett. "Tired?" he whispered pointing at Jacob behind me. _Extremely_, I thought.

He went over to my mom and kissed her quickly but passionately. Emmett stormed up the stairs and Rosalie followed with hopes of calming him down. Alice looked over at Jacob snoring really loudly, her eyes wide with annoyance. I laughed at her expression and Jacob woke up instantly, his arms tightening around me protectively. "Um Jake?—can't—breathe." I said. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled loosening his hold.

"Um,Nessie?" I heard my mom say. "You're dad and I are going back home. Okay?" I nodded. "Jake?" she asked. "Hm?" he said looking up. "Can you take Nessie home later?" "Yeah." He muttered and put his head back in my hair. My parents ran out into the woods. Everyone else was upstairs.

I turned in Jacob's arms to face him. I put my lips to his neck and moved up his throat, to his chin, then his mouth. My fingers knotted in his hair as he gently crushed be to him. He grabbed my leg and hitched it around his waist. Our breathing got heavier and heavier and he stopped when we stopped breathing all together. He chuckled when he caught his breath, "I don't know how I'm going to give you back, Nessie." "Don't." I said tightening my arms around his neck. He smiled under my lips.

Eventually he did unwillingly bring me back. When we got to the door he kissed my cheek quickly, "I'll be waiting by your window." He said and ran into the dark trees. When I got inside I found my dad sitting on the couch and my mom leaning her back against his arm. "Hey Nessie." "Tired, hon?" my mom asked. "Yeah." I admitted. "So is Jacob." My dad said. I heard Jacob growl somewhere close by, my mom and I chuckled. "Well, I'm going to bed." I sighed. "Goodnight." "'Night." I heard a bark from outside. "Goodnight Jacob." My dad hinted.


End file.
